Blue bond
by MianaRazta
Summary: One year after the last Olympian. Everything is alright until something is wrong, very wrong. Percy and Nicco together try to uncover the mystery.  still a lot on paper, publish more soon
1. Chapter 1

It was about dinner time so I went to my table alone, as usual. I glanced to Athena's table and exchanged looks with Anabeth. She was smiling at me, while one of her brothers was talking to her. I smiled right back at her and looked to Chiron's table. Out of the blue a little satyr dashed around the table until he was next to him and started talking to her. I could see Chiron leaning down to hear the little creature. Then suddenly his face hardened and his eyebrows went up. He finished listening to the satyr and nodded in understandment as he got up straight. The satyr disappeared, hopping into the dark empty space behind Chiron.

Chiron cleared his throat and raised his voice "Attention everybody". Everyone turned their heads to him "Please finish your dinner now and go to your cabins, _now_". He gave us a look to show how serious he was. The kind of look that said if you do not go I'll call the cleaning harpies and they'll eat you all. I saw the kids getting up and whispering around. I looked to Chiron and he met my eyes.

I gave him a questioning look, wondering if he needed me, but he simply looked away ignoring me. What the hell was going on? He got up with the rest of the people on his table. They went towards the main house. I got up and tried to see if I could see anything ahead of them but all I could see was the lightened main house as usual and some movement in front of it. Besides that everything was dark around them.

I was still looking at them when someone touched my shoulder and I jumped.

"Gods, Anabeth! You scared the hell out of me" I said as I saw who it was.

"Sorry Percy, I was just going to ask you if you intended to stay here or go to your bed as Chiron said" She gave me a smile like she always did when she sensed I was about to do something stupid and reckless.

"Hm... I don't really know." I was dying to know what had happened but I also didn't feel like being eaten by harpies. They didn't really have a thing for me since I had escaped from them several times.

"Please don't do anything stupid Percy." She looked at me expectantly.

"Don't worry about that. I just want to know what the hell is going on." In my head several scenarios had crossed my mind. Since we being under attack (but there's no way Chiron was so calm) to something happening in the Olympus.

"I thought you had some idea. I saw you exchanging looks with Chiron."

"No. Actually it seemed he was ignoring me, he doesn't want me to know. But something is going on and it isn't good."

"Yeah, Chiron looked pretty upset." We stood in silence for a moment or two. "Anyway, Percy let's go." She grabbed my arm leading me to the cabin's area. Some satyrs were hurrying up the kids to do to bed.

I walked reluctantly to where Anabeth was leading me but I wasn't really paying attention to it. All I could do was looking around, expecting an army of monsters or whatever coming from all around. It was probably just my ADHD talking but I knew something was wrong. Everyone around me was calm. Walking calmly to the dorms, not really caring. Most of them didn't know what was normal around here since it was their first year, so they didn't noticed that what just happened was weird. Even though I expected Anabeth to know better or Clarisse, or Chris, or Nicco. The ones who had been here before. Chiron had never left dinner time like this, much less telling us to go to bed immediately. Maybe they just trusted Chiron, then why didn't I as well?

I took another glance to the main house and the lights were on and there were people moving around inside. If they were inside and picking their weapons it was because there was no battle. No one was coming. Maybe something was wrong with the camp, but that didn't really make any sense, they wouldn't make such a big deal about it. Maybe it was about the protection line around the camp, that kept the monsters from coming in. That would be a major problem, but they would need the campers to set some kind of defense. It wasn't something good that I was sure.

I finally paid attention to what was really around me and noticed we were already in the middle of the cabins. Anabeth came to halt in front of her cabin and turned to me. "Good night seaweed brain." I lowered my head to kiss her goodnight. "Goodnight Anabeth."

She went in and waved at me slightly and I smiled as she disappeared in the middle of her siblings. I turned my back on the cabin and lost my smile.

I knew what I was going to do and it wasn't like I had promised Anabeth anything. I went towards my cabin's direction slowly, waiting for everybody to go to bed. When no one seemed to be around, only some kids but they couldn't see me in the dark, I went on with my plan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure that no one is going to catch us?" Nicco asked. He was sitting next to me on the floor.

"Not really" I answered honestly. I had gone to Nicco's cabin and told him to come with me. He didn't ask anything in the way there so I assumed he understood what we were going to do. We were hiding behind a bush near the main house.

"So we're going to stay here all night?" Nicco asked.

"Shush! Look." I pointed to one of the windows of the main house. Nicco turned to the window mimicking my position. Chiron was pacing back and forth in front of the window. He was saying something I couldn't hear. I saw one of the doctors (so to speak) of the camp saying something to Chiron. He passed his hand through his face exhaling. Something was worrying him and someone was hurt. The doctor turned around and entered in some room in the multiple doors of the house. "Come." Nicco and I crawled around the bushes in order to go around the house. We ducked in looking around trying to not get caught. I motioned to Nicco so he would go in front of me. As we were passing the main door squatted, I smelled something wrong. A smell that gave me a shill down my spine, something I had only smelled in battle. I looked around trying to find the source of that sour smell and I found a large pool of a red liquid on the floor. Blood. My heart was racing as I saw spots all over the place. Someone was seriously hurt.

"What are you doing? Hurry up!" I woke up at the sound of Nicco's voice. I immediately shook that inertia that took over my body and went to hide in the bush on the other side of the front way. "What happened? You look like you're going to be sick."

I sat on the floor and said "Didn't you see the amount of blood in the entry way?"

"No, I didn't." He looked over my shoulder trying to see it. "Wow, that's a lot of blood."

"Yeah, whoever is bleeding is not going to survive for much longer."

"Who do you think it is?" he asked with his eyes wide open as he sat next to me.

"I have no idea, perhaps is some demigod in his way here." I answered.

"Most probably but why the big deal about it?" Nicco said lowering his voice.

"Something is not right. I can feel it." And it was true, my body was in total alarm I could feel the blood pumping against my skin. All I wanted to do was to go inside and see by myself what was going on, but I had a better idea. "Come, let's try to see something from that window." I pointed to a window that was in the opposite side of the window from where we had been peeking before. We crawled until there and looked over the window. The lights were on and the doctor was there, so it probably was the room where he had got in before. I recognized the room, it was the one I had woken up when I had gotten there for the first time. The man was holding something in his hand and carrying it until a bed. There was someone lying on that bed, the sheets were all bloody. It was a kid but I couldn't really see his face. It didn't seem like anyone I knew. The doctor lifted the ambrosia to the kid's mouth. Then he lifted the blankets and started touching some bandages, more blood came out and I heard a loud "_beeaaah!"_ coming from across the room.

"Grover?" a whisper escaped my mouth as I saw the creature who had released that sound. "What th-" I looked at Nicco and he gave me a puzzled look, appearing to be as confused as I was. Then the room door opened and both Nicco and I ducked down instantly. "Calm down or leave Grover." I heard Chiron say. I peeked through the window again Chiron was looking at the doctor as he worked bent over the person who was lying there. The doctor was moving his hands very quickly stitching and cleaning like a trauma surgeon. When he stepped away from the bed I saw an amount of compresses soaked in blood in his hands and so did Grover who gasped in horror, about to release one of his nervous beahs when Chiron looked at him. Chiron didn't need to say anything, Grover covered his mouth with his hands and didn't say a word. "Is she going to survive?" Chiron asked the doctor. So the person was actually a girl, it instantly thought of Thalia but rapidly removed that thought from my head. Thalia was with Artemis, she was one of her huntresses and even if she got hurt she wouldn't be sent to the Half Blood Camp. "I managed to stanch the bleeding but the next couple hours are going to be critical" the doctor answered. "She can start bleeding again and with this much blood lost it is only going to make it harder for her to heal."

"She's strong. She's going to make it." Grover said.

"I don't doubt you Grover" Chiron assured him. "Now all we have left to do is wait and let her rest. So let's do it. Come." As he left he took Grover with him and closed the door behind him. Nicco and I heard noise coming closer and we ran back to our cabins not giving anyone a chance to catch us. We didn't even get to talk.


End file.
